


All night

by Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird



Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: AU, I wrote this a while ago, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird/pseuds/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Simple One shot. I know it's horrible. But thanks for reading</p>
    </blockquote>





	All night

**Author's Note:**

> Simple One shot. I know it's horrible. But thanks for reading

Mickey caught Ian's eye, as he walked to the dance floor, that  
was when he noticed that the older man was walking to him, the  
second Mickey got to Ian, he started grinding the redhead,   
Mickey could feel Ian's dick getting harder, so he started to kiss   
up Ian's neck to his ear, and whispered "Let's get out of here,   
now"  
Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and started to towards the door.  
Once inside Mickey's apartment and the door was locked,   
the clothes started falling to the floor, Ian's shirt was the first thing to come off, followed by his pants.  
Ian was becoming annoyed because he was naked and Mickey   
was still fully clothed, "Take it off" he growled.  
Mickey just grinned and began slowly taking his shirt off,   
Ian couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Mickey against the wall  
and unbuckled his pant, letting them fall to the floor.  
As soon as Mickey took off his shirt, Ian felt his mouth drop,  
even if Mickey was a little bit small, he didn't disappoint in the   
muscle department, he had very defined abs.   
"Are we going to fuck or are you just going to stand there"   
Mickey said all smug Ian pulled himself together and   
looked Mickey in the eyes and asked "Top or bottom?"  
Mickey smiled and replied "Bottom"  
As soon as the word 'Bottom' came out of Mickey's beautiful  
mouth, Ian grabbed on to the older boy's harden penis and   
began to stroke, up and down, up and down, till his penis was  
starting to leak pre-cum, Ian got on his knees and began sucking  
Mickey off, "Ahh fffuck" moaned Mickey as Ian began to deep throat   
him, slowly Ian pulled away causing Mickey to groan.  
He stood up and said in a low voice "Turn around"  
Mickey happily did what he was told to, and he heard Ian's feet  
walk away, and walk back with a condom and lube.  
He opened the condom with his teeth and rolled it on his very  
hard cock, and began lubing Mickey's hole.  
Slowly, he pushed into the smaller boy, a moan left his lips,   
and he started to thrust very hard, making sure every inch of   
his cock was inside Mickey.   
"ffffuck Ian, give it to me, HARDER!!!" And Ian had all night to make Mickey feel good.


End file.
